User talk:Voxelplox/archive4
So are you saying, if i make my comments blue, I can only see them as blue? Cause i just went into shade's history, go the code he was using and sense people can see his, i thought they could see mine. Anyways tho i guess thats it, Plus is my page itself Teal and red? And b4 i was just trying different codes, and i fixed it now Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 01:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten .... screw up XD can u like delete that or something.... >.> 20:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) why are you deleting my pages?! Hmm, Benjamin mind if i speak to you on POTCO? Fragilles - Ile D'etable De Porc? . the 9/11 Userbox Could you please use this pic on the Userbox ? Thanks - ''King Joshua Pond No Permission I dont remember giving you Permission to make MY page a blog. - King Joshua Pond Ben there were 18 comments, yes its WIKIS but SINCE i MADE the page i would like for YOU to tell ME what your DOING before you DO it since I created the PAGE Ben i didnt "Caps" you out, and im sorry but your getting on my nerves lately, I try and help bring back my best friend in the Entire Game, and you dont allow that by cutting off arguements just because that noob Jason Blademorgan tries to start a arguement. It gets old when you try and take charge of things thats not your Responisabilty, leave that top the Admins and Rollbacks, let them do THEIR jobs ben. Hey Benjamin can we speak on POTCO, I've come up with an idea.. Hey Benjamin, its Leon here. I know how to take a screen shot on my mac ''command, shift, 4, ''but how do I past it onto a page I am editing? I hoped you knew.. 'Prince Leon of England ' Portreat of King Benjamin I of France Hope you like it! from Soo… You're quitting? :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bihKZ92xas4 --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sadly yes, I can't take all the spam and the nonsense. The wiki has lost its "charm" in my opinion, and its sort of "faded" away on my thinks to do. Sorry, I'll still be on game though, and I'll pop on the wiki once in awhile :) .Benjamin Macmorgan ---- Bonjour. 01:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) you aint gone >.> you is active >.> anyways you logged from potco? n are you gonna start usin the REAL nobility ranks? User Panel Ben, I don’t edit anywhere. Tama is being biased when he says I edit constantly their and not here. I edit way more here, but there isn’t much TO edit here, besides making stuff up for Fan Pages. The fact is I have school work to do and unless you are going to do my Calculus for me, then I can’t edit that often. In addition you say I “Abuse my powers.” This isn’t true. You cannot make a page talking to the community that is what Blogs are for. If it isn’t important I delete the page, yes. However if it is active I turn it into a Blog. I have NEVER done anything just because I disagree with it. A few points: #The “Editor of the Week” – we made a rule that we couldn’t have contests that involve one user being better than another. This is because in the past we have had fights because of them. I was just inforcing the rules. #The “Advertisement on Userboxes” - I added it because I like what Tama was doing with helping other users, and so I added it to the page. However that is what Userboxes/Test was for. #POTCO Players Football – Curycoo made this page hoping to bring more users and to have something to do in game. Since he has went on a hiatus I thought it was best to remove it since newer editors were getting confused. Again, I have never abused my powers, at least not by Wikia’s standards. What an Admin does: An Admin is supposed to help keep the peace by reducing Spam, Arguments, Edit Warring, etc… I am the only Admin that openly asks users to stop. Then they tend to stop, and begin working together to argue against me. No matter what an Admin does here it always ends up with a big argument and the Admin losing ‘control’ over areas of the Wiki. If this was a good Wiki, and Admin shouldn’t have to be active. You all should be able to keep the peace yourselves. However, you all can’t seem to go a day without fighting. Selfish? I have put a few years into this Wiki do many things, such as Userboxes and FAOTW, not to mention helping restore balance during our dark times, no as the Matthew Fireskull and O’Malley times. So I ask you, do you know the WHOLE STORY? I didn’t say you didn’t know what an Admin was. I’m just saying I’m supposed to HELP keep this Wiki clean. This I do by undoing vandalism, and deleting spam. Every time I so this I get accused of Abusing powers. What do you mean by stop going against this Wiki? It seems users have a right to their opinion but I don’t? Not to mention the other Sysop Users never tell me what is going on. I think we should have scheduled meetings, instead of this random chats. No No I don't. AlphaJohn 01:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Like, maybe i've seen him on here a few times, but no, I don't KNOW him. Uh... Why? Should I? AlphaJohn 01:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Atomic bomb? Ban dodging? No. What do you mean I have the same speach pattern? When I get a little mead when people insult my friends. If you don't like my picture or if it reminds you of a bad memory, i'll be happy to change it! :) AlphaJohn 01:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) looks liek someone is having a bad day ^_^ No No I think jz was just upset you proved him wrong --'''Tama63 05:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you delete my messages to you? The Best in the World Question Wat r u doing, ur takl page is deleted. The Best in the World Wat do u have against me? Seriously Ben, wat do you have against me, on my "Critic Request" you spammed the comments with "This is a stupid plan" on my talk page on my wiki, u cursed it up, and my 1 year on this wiki page, you said "Leaving soon" as if u just want me to leave. Just tell me, what do you have against me? The Best in the World Benjy, I know. But, its only role-play.... and I was TRYING to have fun, but I assume I did go a little to far, but only a little. ALSO, it matters not now, I lost Captain Leon, and am using Henry Squidroberts :(. Prince Leon of England Newsletter I added the newsroom to the community messages under the "community" section. The cat eyes on your userpage look really cool. -- 14:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear Benjamin Macmorgan Here are some presents for you and your french guild. From be warn tho it doesn't work on some browsers. (that is why firefox is beast) Hello: Hello Macmorgan, do come online. I must friend you on Eric. ALSO, Co. Black Sharks are back! William Darkvane O_O. Reply back so we can find a place to meet. Prince Leon of England Thanks I have blocked the IP address who vandalized a page. Thank you for the link to the user. -- 22:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Promo Request I saw your Jaguar Savy Promo and I think the Wiki could do with the same thing here are some specs #Must be 1-2 minutes long #Have a pirate theme song #The Wiki Wordmark #Saying we have over 500 editors #Saying we have over 4,000 pages (release it when we reach this goal #Made using Flash Effects Tama63 06:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Pic Could you send me a pic of yourself for the rollbacks logo --'Tama63 16:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC)' software wikipedia:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser --'Tama63 05:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC)' Online, Offline thing Can you put that thing on my userpage where it says If I am online or not? If you can n ot do it, please ask someone who can. :) I am going offline now, so I thought I would bring it up. Goodnight. Garlite. Promo Update #Change it to over 3500 pages #Might wanna use http://camstudio.org to get some footage Tama63 16:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Hey Benjamin! How do I take a screenshot on Wiki? I have an HP. Garlite. How? Well, how to I take the photo? That is what I wanted to know. :D Garlite. RE: RE: How? Well, that is not working cause it has an error. :D Is it like a few keys at the same time? Garlite. Ok, The Gms are: Main GM: me GM: Captain Roger Co. GM: Samuel Squidslipper Officers: Top Officer: Bill High Officer: Pencil Boy Lieutenant Officer: Bart Singedshot Officer: Yellowbeard (Bill's noob) Officer: Will Swordskull (my noob) Officer: Bill Ironfury I'll tell you some more later, hat's all I can remember offhand. -Jarod buddy! presence requested on chat NOW Jack Pistol XD Nice Work Its added. Do you need anything else? Le French empire King of the French empire I ask may I please be vice-general of the troops in New France of Diplomat of Spain. Francis cannonburn (legofrenchceltic)Legofrenchceltic 04:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) An Offer You Cannot Refuse -BOB!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! right bac at u :D